halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Human Civil War
The question isn't regarding whether it's morally justified to allow colonies to secede, but whether it's morally justified to allow glorified terrorist organisations to unilaterally claim secession, to which my reply would be a resounding no. From what is presented in Bungie canon, the URF and its affiliates are no more than thuggish collections of power-seekers, terrorists, and zealots, either misguided or manipulative in their stated goals. This is, of course, also disregarding the fact that the UEG is hardly unreasonable in its dealings with its colonies, and that no possible prosperity could come of a fractured humanity (especially in the wake of the devastating Human-Covenant War). 's overbearing bureaucracy via the . In 2492, two years before any fighting had actually occurred, the used nuclear weapons to put down a rebellion on the colony of Far Isle, claiming many insurrectionist as well as civilian lives, one of many separate cases that increased dissent against the UNSC and led the Insurrectionists to adopt more aggressive tactics. Though they started out targeting only military and Colonial Administration targets, as these radical UNSC counterinsurgency operations began more and more innocent people were caught in the crossfire. A cross-fire is between both sides. So a large part of it was and incompetence and tyranny you must admit.}} :While the nuking of Far Isle is certainly a solid example of a military overreaction on the part of the United Nations Space Command, claiming that civilians were caught in the crossfire is not entirely accurate. Known insurrectionist attacks include the and the , neither of which were against military facilities or personnel. In both cases, insurrectionist forces were responsible for tremendous casualties. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm quite familiar with your information, and its source. You have not explained how blowing up an apartment complex and a cruise liner in any way help "liberate" any colony. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Apologies for the misunderstanding - it was not my intention to imply there were no civilian casualties as a result of action between Government and insurrectionist personnel. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) A single instance of military overreaction, however severe, does not constitute tyranny: in addition, mind that such an event would have been the fault of an overly zealous staff officer, not the entirety of the Earth Government. In addition, civilian casualties over the course of UNSC counterinsurgency operations would have been largely due to rebel/insurrectionist maneuverings; we are presented with a plethora of such examples, many of which are documented in Contact Harvest. The URF and its affiliated groups are terrorists: no more, no less. Though they may claim semi-legitimate causes, their actions and their actual intents are far less justifiable. When you consider that these groups killed hundreds of thousands of innocent civilians through direct acts of terror, and caused many thousands more to die by creating circumstances in which it would be inevitable, there really is no other conclusion to reach. By contrast, the goal of UNSC Defence Forces is not to kill civilians, but the very opposite. Yet like the IDF or the US Armed Forces in Southwest Asia, they are often forced into catch-22's by militant forces, ultimately resulting in civilian casualties. That's the issue, however: that the colonies largely did not want to secede, elsewise the "Insurrection" would instead be the "Revolution". It is common practice for terrorist groups to make unilateral claims that they work for the "good of their people", and the URF would be no different in that regard. That aside, the goal of the UEG is to seek the best interests of humanity as a whole; as I've said before, no good would come of a fractured humanity, and as such the UEG enforces unity. You looked back to the American Revolution earlier, but I'd suggest you look instead to the American Civil War as a better example.